we got married shounen ai BL
by main karbol
Summary: wgm yaoi... TBC to be continued not tuberculosis XD  yooo


We got married yeah \m/ mencoba membuat wgm yaoi walaupun hasilnya FAIL,tapi silahkan nikmati :3

* * *

><p><strong>We got married (yaoi)<strong>

**Yoosu kopel alawais :3 lopelope jenong and du k but clahlu**

**(adadewh) couple**

**Warn: OOC keterlaluan,typo, bahasa yang aneh -_-, dialog fic**

"Yak pemirsa sekalian! Ini adalah WE GOT MARRIED..." kedua host aneh bin gaje itu membuka acara ini dengan ceria, salah satu host itu ada yang jidatnya kelebihan, dan yang satunya lagi polos dan bagian bokongnya sangat seksi. (Readers: ewhhh)

"Perkenalkan PARK YOOCHUN" host kelebihan jidat itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan heboh.

"Nong... gausah lebay deh" host yang lebih imut dan bahenol itu jijik melihat patrnernya yang heboh-heboh gak jelas.

"Miehehehehe" lalu host kelebihan jidat itu hanya bisa cengar cegir mesum onta.

"Dan saya Kim Junsu. Yak jadi ini episode pertama kan? Jadi para readers mau couple apa?"

"YUNJAE, YUNJAE, YUNJAE" "SIBUM, SIBUM, SIBUM" "2MIN, 2MIN, 2MIN" "GTOP, GTOP, GTOP" "JONGKI, JONGKI, JONGKI" "KISEUNG, KISEUNG, KISEUNG" "JUNNICK, JUNNICK, JUNNICK " "SANRO, SANRO, SANRO" para shipper-shipper itu semangat menyerukan otp masing-masing agar terpilih untuk menjadi couple episode pertama. Sebagian dari para shipper-shipper itu ada yang membawa poster-poster otp mereka, bukan hanya poster otp saja ,beberapa dari mereka ada yang menari hula-hula, mirotic, no other, bahkan ada yang menari helikopter/gayung ala ayu ting ting (kalo yang belom tau silahkan liat video klip ayu ting ting XD) entah itu untuk siapa.

"Yoosu,yoosu,yoosu"seru seseorang jenong ganteng

"Yoosu? Eh... EH " Junsu men-death glare —tapi tetap dengan tampang polosnya—kepada jenong.

"Eh? Hahahaha..."

"woooooOOOOOOO..." jenong pun di teriakin oleh para shipper-shipper yang bertebaran.

"Oke, host baru saja mendapat informasi dari produser bahwa... mempelai laki-laki dan perempuan adalah anggota SUPER JUNIOR..."

"Semoga bukan Hyukkie... semoga bukan Hyukkie..." Junsu komat kamit.

"Emangnya kalo Eunhyuk kenapa?" Yoochun bertanya-tanya.

"S-soalnya a-aku belom si-siap ngelepasin di-dia.. :'(" sekarang Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Untungnya minggu ini Hyukjae-ah tidak jadi salah satu nominasi Su"

"Eh benarkah? TERIMAKASIHHH :'3" sekarang Junsu memeluk Yoochun dari samping, dan seketika dengan mesumnya Yoochun membalas pelukannya.

"WOI! MAKAN GAJI BUTA LO PADE! JANGAN PACARAN MULU!" sekarang author ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Kita kan gak di gaji..."balas Yoosu yang keadaanya masih berpelukan.

"Mau gue jadiin pembokat?"

"aku rela kok kalo author jadiin Yoochun pembantu" Junsu tersenyum imut kepada author

"Jangan Su! Nanti kalo aku jadi pembantu siapa yang kasih makan Hwannie?"

"kasih makan kan gampang Chun, tinggal suapin" Junsu menjawab dengan polosnya

"UDAH-UDAH KALO LO BERDUA TETEP BERISIK GW PERKOSA NIH JIJI" seseorang berteriak seperti itu

"ANDWEEE JANGAN PERKOSA JIJI GW... YOOCHUN!JUNSU! UDAH DIEM LU BERDUA" Jaejoong marah-mmarah dengan OOC-nya

"Ne umma~" mereka berdua pun akhirnya diam

Keadaan di dalam studio pun tambah ricuh, beberapa shipper lebih bersemangat meneriaki otp nya yang dari super junior, dan beberapa shipper pundung karena otp-nya bukan super junior maka mereka tidak akan mungkin menjadi pasangan episode pertama.

"Kita sambut... CHO KYUHYUN, CHOI SIWON,LEE SUNGMIN,DAN KIM HEECHUL"

"UWOOO... SIMIN SIMIN"

" HEEMIN HEEMIN"

"WONKYU WONKYU"

"KYUMIN KYUMIN"

"SICHUL SIHCUL"

"Yunjae Yunjae" ...KRIK.

"Changmin, appa sama umma-mu belom kebagian jatah tauk"

"Ihh biarin" Changmin menjulurkan lidah ke arah Junsu.

"Oke daripada berlarut-larut seperti ini, kita akan segera memulai acar ini" Junsu menyambung lagi.

Yoochun menarik bilik merah

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" para penonton pun berteriak ketika ketiga namja keluar dari bilik merah yang di tarik ke atas oleh Yoochun.

"Inilah pihak mempelai wanita" Junsu hanya senyam-senyum polos, Yoochun senyum mesum, dan ketiga namja itu membelalakan matanya.

"What? Gw gak terima yah kalo jadi uke Kyuhyun!" kata Heechul

"Ya udahlah Hyung sabar aja" Sungmin menenangkan Heechul

"Tapi tetep aja gue gak mau! Gw kan punya hannie~" Heechul mulai nangis guling-guling di panggung. Dan Hanchul-shipper berteriak girang

Oke kita tinggalkan mereka.

"Dan ini dia mempelai laki-laki" semua penonton bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari bilik biru yang di tarik oleh Yoochun

"jadi Cho Kyuhyun, siapa yang kau pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Di saat suka mau—"

"ini belum pernikahannya chun..."krik krik...

"oh iya hehehehe"

"jadi siapa yang kau pilih menjadi mempelai wanitamu?"

"Aku memilih... Siwon hyung"

"A...UAPA? GAK MAU AKU GAK MAU JADI UKE. KYUHYUN, KAMU KIBUM END, AKU CINTA KIBUM"

Entah kenapa Siwon jadi curhat dan tidak lambat—gak selo—dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun yang menginginkannya menjadi mempelai wanita, dan otomatis Siwon menjadi uke. Sementara itu Kibum hanya blushing-blushing ria di depan tv karena pernyataan spontan Siwon tadi yang jelas-jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kata-kata di awal yang dia sebutkan

"karena mempelai wanita tidak bersedia acara ini di batalkan"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>"WOY ACARANYA BELOM SELESAI!" Changmin melemparkan dada ayam kepada kepada Author "yah... ayam gue...KENAPA ITU YANG KELEMPAR? ARGH ARGH" sekarang giliran Changmin yang nangis guling-guling lalu pundung di sudut ruangan karena nasib ayam gorengnya itu, Yoochun hanya meratapi sambil mengelus-mengelus kepala Changmin, niatnya sih untuk mengurangi sedih Changmin, tapi lama-lama jadi seperti adegan om-om mesum pedophile yang membelai seorang anak kecil yang ditemukan di jalan yang tidak berdosa (sumpah ini najis -_-)<p>

"Om gausah natap aku mesum gitu deh..." Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada-nya. Lalu Yoochun mendekatinya

"Aku gak mesum kok..." Yoochun mengedip-ngedipkan mata, bak om-om mesum

"Chun... padahal kamu bilang kamu suka sama aku, tapi kenapa begini..." Junsu sok dramatis, dan tiba-tiba ff ini serasa berganti genre menjadi hurt/comfort.

"Gak Su... bukan begitu..." Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang

"Cukup Chun..." sekarang Junsu mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"Jangan mena—"

"WOY SEBENERNYA YANG MAU NIKAH GUE APA ELO BERDUA?" Kyuhyun menatap YooSu dengan garang

"Oh iya... hehehehehe" sekarang YooSu hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala mereka yang memang gatal.

"Oke oke kita lanjutkan... Jadi karna memplai wanita mengundurkan diri, maka Cho Kyuhyun akan memilih mempelai wanita yang lain" kata Yochun cukup menjelaskan

"Jadi kau memilih...?" Junsu menyambung

"...Mungkin...aku memilih LEE SUNGMIN..."

"Eh...MWO KENAPA AKU?"

"Karena Kyuhyun takut sama Heechul ahahahahaha" sambar author yang sukses membuat para petals melemparkan sepatu kepadanya.

"Ehehe iya author sudah cukup menjelaskan" sambung Kyuhyun yang lalu di lempari poster dengan petals tapi di halau oleh gamers (gamers memang benar-benar solid XD)

"Oke, kalau begitu. Apakah mempelai wanita bersedia?"

"Mm...i...iya..." jawab Sungmin malu-malu (ciehh malu-malu *towel towel dagu umin* XD)

—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo —xoxo—xoxo—xoxo —xoxo—xoxo—

(Untuk beberapa scene Yoosu kopel jadi stalker, malah gk dianggep XD)

*Beberapa hari kemudian*

Mereka tidaur bersama di satu kasur (walaupun wgm yang asli author gak tau itu beneran tidur bareng atau nggak, yang jelas wgm yaoi ini author paksa utuk tidur bareng dari malemnya XD) sejak semalaman mereka tidur bersama, pada awalnya posisi mereka masih sama seperti pada seharusnya, tapi semakin menjelang pagi Kyuhyun mulai menyalahi posisi tidur pada seharusnya, ia mulai memeluk, mencium, mengelus-ngelus(kok setan satu ini jadi mesum ya? -_- XD)

"Kyu... lepas!" Sungmin teriak-teriak karena saat ia terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tidur sambil memeluknya.

"Hehehe pagi Cho Sungmin..." Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil senyam-senyum epil.

"Khukhukhukhu" tawa mesum Yoochun dari balik semak-semak.

"Stt... Yoochun jangan berisik" selagi pasangan ini menikmati pagi mereka Jenong malah senyum mesum romantis, tidak tahu itu dimaksudkan untuk siapa.

"Iya my lovely su..." Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"A..ah..jangan menggodaku Chun"

"Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kita kan—" kata-kata Yoochun terhenti karena Junsu yang menutup mulutnya.

"Stt...kita sedang kerja"

"Eh Kyu itu suara berisik apa ya?"

"Iya, apa ya?"

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, aku mau mandi dulu ya Kyu"

"Kita mandi bersama ya min~~~~" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan tatapan mesum evil-nya.

"Ya! Kita kan belum menikah" sergah Sungmin yang cepat-cepat melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, lalu sementara Sungmin mandi pagi dengan semangatnya (?) Kyuhyun cuman memaju-majukan bibirnya selayaknya bebek evil (?)

—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo—xoxo —xoxo—xoxo—xoxo —xoxo—xoxo—

"Yak Kyumin couple, selaaaamaaat pagiii" sambut Yoosu couple saat Kyumin hendak menuju ruang makan.

"Aduh hyung-deul ini berisik sekali" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

"Sudah Kyu sabar saja, kata author kalau kamu mengeluh terus nanti kita tidak jadi di nikahkan" kata Sungmin sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun sepeti majikan dan ajing peliharaan kakak dan adik.

"Andwe... aku tidak mau pernikahan ini dibatalkan"

"Padahal kan pertama kali kamu memilih Siwon, tapi kenapa sekarang kamu bersikap seolah kamu ingin sekali menikah denganku?"

"Sebenarnya pertama kali ditawarkan wgm aku memang sangat ingin menikah dengan hyung, tapi siapa yang tidak mau Siwon menjadi uke-nya?"

"Ohh begitu ya? Aku juga mau sih kalau jadi seme-nya Siwon"

"Iya! Benar itu Min"

**Selanjutnya memereka ber-fantasi Siwon menjadi uke mereka.**

"Eh Kyu, Sungmin, sudah selesai berfantasinya?" tanya Junsu sarkastik.

"Mmm... belom Su... masih lama sepertinya" Sungmin dengan polos dan penuh dengan tidak kemengertian (?) berkata seperti itu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan menjadi seme-nya Siwon" sekarang Sungmin membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak (me-make up Siwon, memakaikan dress pink ke Siwon, makan malam di restoran Pink,dll XD author yadong bgt nih XD)

"Ya! Min jangan memikirkan Siwon, kan calon suamimu aku"

"Loh.. Aku kan tidak memikirkan Siwon! Aku hanya berfikir bagaimana seandainya Siwon menjadi uke!"

"Itu sama saja Min..."

"Ohhh begitu ya?" sekarang Sungmin terlihat lebih berfikir serius . Mungkin memikirkan kenapa dia memikirkan seandainya Siwon menjadi seorang uke, dan dia berfikir bahwa tidak memikirkan Siwon tapi dia memikirkan uke, dan dia juga memikirkan author yang sedang binggung (ahh author curhat mulu *tamparan manis* XD)

"Oke.. Sudah-sudah, kalian sudah selesai berfikirnya?"

"Huuum" sekarang KyuMin manggut-manggut.

"Kita games pagi... yeay" YooSu kopel bersorak-sorai, sedangkan KyuMin couple cuman bengong tidak mengerti.

"Gamesnya adalah... membuat sarapan..."

"Jadi kalian berdua akan memasak sarapan yang lalu akan dicoba oleh kami, yang menang boleh menghukum yang kalah" jelas Yoochun yang diikuti anggukan Junsu dengan muka polosnya.

"ha? Apaan tuh. Masa bikin sarapan doang."

"bilang aja gak bisa masak, main komputer mulu sih"sindir seseorang nan jauh disana yang ada di depan komputer

"hah apah? Suara gaib" sekarang Kyuhyun dan Yoochun berlebay ria, mereka sok mendramatis seperti ada tiupan petir (?) jadi mereka menutup telinga mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"udah udah, mau mulai gak nih?" sekarang Sungmin dan Junsu mulai bosan [atau muak] melihat mereka berdua yang berlebay ria

"eh iya-iya..."

"jadi... Sungmin memasak buat aku dan Kyuhyun memasak untuk Yoochun" jelas Junsu.

"huum" KyuMin mengganguk setuju

"jadi... silahkan dimulai" ucap Yoochun memulai 'Games' tersebut.

Persaingan-pun terjadi, sepertinya kubu Sungmin sudah mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di pemanggang roti, sedangkan Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya di kompor-kompor panas itu, mereka berdua terus bertukar pandangan mengitimidasi, namun dari pihak keduanya juga tidak ada yang berhasil terintimidasi dari sang pemilik pasang mata lain. Sekarang masakan mereka sudah selesai dan waktunya penjurian

"yak! Cho Sungmin memasak... sup kimchi" (perasaan tadi masaknya di pemangang roti deh -_-) saat Sungmin membuka tudung saji makanannya terlihatlah sup kimchi yang sangat menggugah selera, dan ada efek 'cling cling' yang membuat masakan itu tambah istimewa.

Tiba-tiba mangkok sup kimchi Sungmin tidak sengaja tumpah[atau sengaja ditumpahkan oleh epil kyu]

"yahhhh... maaf min aku tidak sengaja" kata Kyuhyun sok polos

"ahhhh Kyu! Kau jahat sekali! Sengaja ya biar aku kalah?"

"engga kok.." sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menyangkalnya memakai wajah tanpa dosa yang tampannya

"yahhh sayang tumpah... Kalau begitu yang menang Kyuhyun..."

"yeayyyy..."sekarang Kyuhyun bersorak-sorak jingrak bersama jiji dan heebum

"ahhh bete nih! Aku mau nonton Hello Kitty aja!"

"eh min... nonton Spongebob aja" Junsu mengusulkan pada Sungmin

"Yaudah..." sekarang Sungmin dan Junsu duduk di depan sofa sambil nonton Spongebob

"Ya! Min , kau harus ku huk—" tiba-tibaomongan Kyuhyun di interupsi tangan Yoochun menyentuh pundak-nya

"Kyu ini memang berat, tapi ada yang harus aku kasih tau ke kamu"

"apa hyung?"

"sebenernya games tadi gak ada di schedule, aku boong supaya dapet makan, abis aku laper, maap ya Kyu" si jenong melanjutkan makan cerealnya dengan tampang polos tak berdosa anak umur usia dini (?)

"jadi...ini boongan? Jadi aku gak bisa menghukum Sungmin?"

"sori sori sori jek, anda kurang beruntung hari ini. Eh Junsu kamu mau serealnya?"

"enggak... aku lagi nonton Spongebob sama Sungmin! Jangan ganggu ya..."

"oke, eh kyu mau?" Yoochun menawarkan mangkok serealnya kepada Kyuhyun

"Yoochun HYU—" sekarang terihat tanda-tanda bahwa Kyu akan berubah menjadi epil yang sebenarnya

"eh Kyu sereal-mu tidak enak, enakan cireng buatan Jaejoong, nih buat kamu saja" Yoochun seenaknya saja memberikan mangkok sereal itu kepada Kyuhyun

"katanya gak enak, kenapa abis? Awas aja nanti hyung aku kerjain. BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kyuhyun tertawa ala setan di dalam hatinya, diam-diam ia mengatur rencana untuk mengerjai hyung jidat lapangan golf yang satu ini (yang satu lagi eeteuk XD *dimakan*)

* * *

><p>ohohohohohoho maaf ya keliatannya saya suka bgt nyiksa yoochun TwT maafkan aku~ untuk chapter satu ini... mungkin ada 5 bagian ehehehehehew :3<p>

**review please~ :3**


End file.
